Baby, What Happened?
by TheOrphanAndThePrincess
Summary: A Song By Taylor Swift. A Preview though not sure about the story though. If it's not good i'm sorry *runs and hides* i didn't want to name it Always & Forever Though.


I would have had this out sooner but i've been watching Sabrina the Teenage witch, again. I just love Harvey and Sabrina. Okay. basically, i will never really get over Nathan/Peyton but really can you really blame me? Hilarie and James have amazing chemistry together, it's such shame that the producers decided against it. Nathan was in Brooke's list for Peyton. ;) you do not want me to list my reasons, i have a huge list - Mari

i wasn't into this whole cheer leading thing, but my best friend. Brooke was. That's not the reason I kept on going on with it. it was for my mom, Anna. i wanted to make her proud you know? but having my best friend helped.

crowed were filling, people were finding their seats. it was game day for the Ravens Verses the bears. for Peyton Sawyer, she didn't care. all she wanted was the game to be over so she could go home and listen to music and draw.  
that was till he caught her eye, that raven headed boy. he was good, damn good.  
"Nathan Scott" Brooke informed her.  
"Captain, and single" she giggled.  
"go for it, "

She rolled her eyes, and he caught her eye one more time. She smiled. maybe this game won't be a waste of my time she thought to herself.

**_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_**  
**_And we caught onto something_**

they had their stare down for a couple of games till he finally came up and asked her out while benched. she was cheering, but all she remembered was her butterflies in her tummy going crazy.  
they weren't the most perfect couple, they didn't agree on much. Hell, they rarely agreed on anything. but they were crazy about each other.  
Brooke, managed a whole 'i told you, you liked him and he liked you. P. Sawyer i know these stuff' she just blew it off. She was Nathan's girl after all, she could be a badass as well right?  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
it was early in the morning, and he had texted me about coming with him to practice basketball with him, what joy having my boyfriend make fun of me while i tried to make a single basket. that is, with a cup of coffee in my hand.  
i tried making baskets with it in my hand.  
"Babe, your gonna have to put it down, you don't need it to wake up"  
"it's 6:30 in the morning and you want to tell me i don't need coffee, you came to my house told me to throw on some clothes and dragged me out here"  
he chucked at her, sometimes she was just so cute.  
"and i'm going to tell you one more time, you look beautiful and you don't need it" he leaned down, giving her a kiss and taking the coffee from her hand.  
"NATHAN"  
he walked to the trashcan.  
"you don't need it" and kissed her one more time  
she did her best puppy dog pout  
"aw, well i would but you see? i dont dig in trashcan, and i doubt you would"  
she pouted even more.  
"common Peyt. your gonna make me fall even more in love with you, and i don't think that's possible"  
she stopped her face, did he just say..what he thinks he said?  
"what did you say"  
" I said, i love you alright?"  
she smiled and kissed him, that day couldn't have been more perfect.

**_I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_**

that night, it just seems like another life. he's different. he doesn't even tell me he loves me anymore. he doesn't care what i do. he's just an ass. I have no idea who the hell he is these days.  
Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
was it just a game to him? have me wrapped around his little finger, i can't even get a simple conversation in without having him think other wise.

**_We almost never speak_**  
**_I don't feel welcome anymore_**

I make my way to where he is with Brooke, and Tim as well. he doesn't even look at me, he just keeps on talking to him. i don't feel his love anymore. his early morning dragging me out of bed to see him play basketball, his kisses to take my coffee away. he wasn't done that in a long time. i don't feel like his girl anymore.  
Baby what happened, please tell me?  
we just fight, that's all we ever do anymore. it's just arguing, and make up sex. it's become routine actually. what happened to us?  
"what happened to us, Nate?" i asked, when both of us were alone in my room.  
"we're here Peyt. we're the same we've always been"  
he says kissing me on the lips, but this seems like a forced kiss, not like those while playing basketball with him. This was so we wouldn't have what we both know what was coming.  
'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door  
i feel him drifting away from me, and i just don't like it. it's like one wrong thing i say, and it's over.

**_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_**

**_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_**

I've grown used to him saying that he would call, and he doesn't. He's out with the guys, and i know how he gets when it's like that, i sometimes like that he doesn't call.

but then, i miss him even more. the old him.  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
he told me he loved me.  
that he was never gonna become Dan.  
Yet, that's exactly what happened.  
"I wish it was just you and me"  
and then my mind goes back to when it was just Nathan and me.

_**it was all perfect. **_  
_**Everything is wrong**_

I just stare at the wall, listening to music while doing a sketch of me and Nathan, it wasn't a happy sketch, not one that my kids will know about, it's one angry where it has a Half empty heart where his face lies, and the words maybe it wasn't meant to last.

_**I was there when you said forever and always**_

He said, i was his forever. Did he mean it? I don't know anymore. i hate feeling this way. Lonely. i was there went he was different, when he truly was the Nathan i loved. not this one, I don't know this Nathan, and i don't think i ever want to.

**_Was I out of line?_**

**_Did I say something way too honest_**

**_made you run and hide._**

_okay so i'm not done. but i'm not too sure about it so lets say it's a __**preview. **_

_**- Mari **_


End file.
